


The Virtues of Patience

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [599]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "He is working on the Power's schedule, not ours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 December 2016  
> Word Count: 203  
> Prompt: plenty  
> Summary: "He is working on the Power's schedule, not ours."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There's that one scene in episode 01x07 "Abattoir" where Ann and John are talking, and Ann laughs at something he's said. This fic was inspired, at least in part, by that scene. There's just something about the dynamic, up to and including John's misogyny, that called to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"This isn't going to work."

"You have no faith, John." Ann's expression as she says this isn't so much a smile as a baring of her teeth. "He will do as is needed of him, but he has to believe that it's his choice."

"He needs to be disciplined."

Ann rolls her eyes. "You sound like a petulant child. He doesn't need to be disciplined, not in the brutish way you want. I have been following him, raising him from afar for nearly twenty-five years of his life. A heavy hand will only make him balk and resist. You need a light touch, the finesse of a woman. And you, John Lyons, are no woman, not by any stretch of the imagination."

John snorts and takes a sip of his scotch. "No one's ever called me that before, that's for sure." He studies Ann until she purses her lips in irritation. "We need results and we need them soon."

"He hasn't even turned thirty yet. Quit thinking that he needs to conform to _your_ timetable. He is working on the Power's schedule, not ours. We don't own or change the Plan; we just maintain it until the Beast is secured in his ascendancy."


End file.
